


【德哈】Done for you（年上）

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 21岁德拉科x6岁哈利 詹莉和伏地魔同归于尽 哈利是小天狼星带大的
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619434
Kudos: 27





	【德哈】Done for you（年上）

“我拒绝。”德拉科冷漠拒绝自己的表舅，顺便关上大门转身上楼。

“你就帮忙带一下吧，你看，我总不能带着他去出任务对不对。”

他怎么忘了，自从母亲和她这个表弟关系修复以后，马尔福庄园对这个人就不再有限制作用。看着拦在自己跟前，手里牵着一个头发乱糟糟的小孩的表舅，德拉科真的很想把他扔出去。

“我可以照顾我自己的，况且还有克利切，没问题的，我不要住在这里，小天狼星我们回去吧。”小孩也赌着气不愿意在这个地方久留，拽着教父的手臂往外扯。

“一天两天也就算了！这次有足足半个月！你一个小孩子在家里我怎么能放心！”小天狼星抱起男孩，“德拉科，看在他也算是你表弟的份上就帮忙照看一下吧，他乖的很，不会给你添麻烦的。”

德拉科没有看自己的教父，因为眼前这个绿眼睛的小男孩正在防备的瞪着自己。

“看什么看。”德拉科瞪了回去。

小家伙丝毫没有退缩，更加凶狠地盯着他。

“你看到了，我跟他，八字不合。”德拉科不再跟孩子进行无聊的干瞪眼，轻飘飘地丢给小天狼星一句话，“把我们战争英雄的孩子带出毛病了，这个责任我可承担不起。”

“不能不能，反正有家养小精灵，你也不需要给他做饭，你去上班也不用管他，穿衣洗漱他自己都会，你就每天留意一下他还活着就行。”

“那我自己在家每天跟你通话不是也可以吗？！”

“大人说话，小孩子不要插嘴。”小天狼星捂住孩子的嘴，“我跟你母亲说过了，她同意把孩子留在庄园照看半个月。”

“行吧行吧，你把他放着吧。”德拉科被自己表舅弄得烦不胜烦，大有一副如果不答应就要赖在这不走了的意思，连纳西莎都搬出来了，明明她跟卢修斯在外面旅行，给自己揽的什么麻烦。不过反正有多比，不需要他怎么样。就当养了只小宠物吧。

不得不说，哈利的确很懂事。

也是，父母双亡，被小天狼星带大的孩子......如果生活不能自理，也是一件非常麻烦的事情。

两人相安无事度过了三天。早上起来，哈利已经乖乖坐在餐桌上吃早饭了，晚上下班回家小孩也已经洗漱完毕钻进被窝。德拉科甚至感受不到庄园里多了个孩子。

他平时在庄园里都在干什么？德拉科站在客房门口看着安然睡在床上的小家伙，他对这个理论上来说跟自己还粘连着些亲戚关系的孩子没什么感情，早年小天狼星和布莱克家族决裂，记忆里他跟纳西莎的来往也不多，而波特家，和马尔福家也算不得友好。

伏地魔得势时，卢修斯原本是有意加入他的阵营，但是纳西莎担忧自己在霍格沃茨念书的儿子会被黑魔王利用，顾忌妻儿，马尔福家最后只是处在中立的位置上。

最后，波特夫妇和伏地魔同归于尽，留下一个孩子。德拉科记得，小天狼星那是第一次出现在马尔福庄园，想要拜托纳西莎照顾哈利，自己出于信任错付以及对波特夫妇的愧疚，想要去阿兹卡班自我惩罚。

他是为什么会找到一个与自己决裂已久的表姐？母亲又为什么要去说服一个关系并不亲密的表弟？这两个问题困扰了德拉科好些年。

床上的人被光亮照得久了扭动着身子有苏醒的趋势，德拉科默默拉上房门退了出去。这些跟他并无多少关系，他只需要看着这个巫师界万众瞩目的“黄金男孩”在自己家里平安度过半个月就好了。

没想到，平静在第五天被打破了。

德拉科这天下班很早，回到家的时候哈利正坐在餐桌上吃晚餐。看见德拉科从门外进来，小孩脸上露出惊讶的神色。

德拉科没说话，在他对面搬开椅子。

哈利放下手里的布丁，在椅子上扭来扭曲，又偷偷抬眼看德拉科。

“你今天怎么......回来这么早。”到底是孩子，心里藏不住事，试探着问。

“我家，我想什么时候回来就什么时候回来。”德拉科斜了一眼坐不安席的小孩，“怎么？做坏事了还是担心我阻碍你的秘密约会？你最好是不要带奇奇怪怪的人进庄园。”

“呸。”小孩啐了一口，生气地别开头，跳下餐桌跑回自己房间。

德拉科眯起眼睛看着小小的背影，思索了一会。

“多比！”

“在，多比在，主人有什么吩咐吗？”

“那个波特，没有带外人进庄园吧？”

“没有没有，多比绝对不会允许外人进到庄园里面来的，只是......”说到一般，多比惊恐地捂住自己的嘴，甩得自己的大耳朵“呼呼”直响，“多比不能说，多比是个坏精灵，多比答应了哈利·波特不能说出来。”

边说边要往桌角撞去。

“说！你最好是认清楚到底谁是这个家的主人。”

“多比......好吧......波特先生没有带人回来，只是......每天都会出去玩......多比制止过他！但是波特先生说在庄园太无聊了......但是今天......”

“咣咣咣！”

多比话没说完，门外的铁门传来砸门声，多比吓得钻到桌子底下抱住头。

“马尔福！你出来！”

一个气势汹汹的声音从外面传来，德拉科皱了皱眉，瞥了一眼桌子底下体似筛糠的小精灵。

“去开门，回头再找你算账。”德拉科起身来到门厅处。

“这不是诺特夫人吗？来我庄园有何贵干？”

“马尔福，我不管你从哪里搞来的私生子，我没想到你们家会连这点教养都没有，你看看，把西奥多都打成什么样子了！”

诺特夫人把一个尖嘴猴腮的男孩推到他面前，男孩脸上青一块紫一块眼眶肿得老高，一看就是用麻瓜的方式一拳一拳揍出来的。

诺特家和马尔福家在大战之前曾经有过一段相对亲密的交往，但是战争开始后，诺特家坚持马尔福家背叛了纯血，诺特先生因为食死徒的身份被捕，两家关系就此破裂。

“我也没想到小诺特先生会被一个比他小5岁的孩子打成这幅样子。”德拉科抱着手臂轻蔑的说，只是眼睛并没有看着诺特母子，目光落在把自己缩成一团的多比身上，多比惊恐万分拼命摇头。

“跟多比没关系！”稚嫩的童音从身后传来，哈利站在台阶上，身体崩得紧紧的，“蹬蹬蹬”跑下来，拦在多比面前，挺起胸盯着德拉科，“是我打的。”

德拉科转过眼重新看向诺特夫人。

“您想怎么办吧？”

“怎么办？你家小孩不知道哪个没妈样的野种把西奥多打成这样，难道就这么算了？还不知道会留下什么后遗症......”

哈利被诺特夫人第一句话气得浑身直哆嗦，这时“啪——”一个钱袋扔在地上。

“我没想到诺特家已经贫困到连麻瓜物理伤害都要上门来讨要医药费的份上了。这里是双倍的医药费，我家小孩看起来气还没出够，去，再打他一顿，不要浪费这点金加隆了。”

“你！”诺特夫人目眦尽裂地瞪着德拉科。

“我什么？马尔福家素来护短，这点我想诺特夫人也清楚得很。”德拉科弯腰把哈利抱起来，“既然是您也知道是我家孩子......”

“那他也是个没身份的野种！魔法部是不会允许这样的孩子存在的，马尔福我警告你，现在也不是你家可以一手遮天的时候了。”

德拉科置若罔闻抬起一只手假意给哈利整理头发，撩开遮挡在额前的刘海。

“我想诺特夫人就算是再孤陋寡闻，也应该认得击败伏地魔的人是谁，还是说，您这是借机报复？毕竟诺特先生现在的日子不好过吧？”

诺特夫人看清男孩遮挡在刘海之下前额上的伤疤，站在原地浑身上下战栗不止。

“你......”

“拿上钱，给诺特先生买点好吃的补补身体，谁知道他还撑不撑得到出狱那天呢。多比，送客。”德拉科抱着哈利转身不再搭理诺特母子。

哈利小心翼翼地看一眼坐在自己身侧的男人，他正在给自己包扎手臂上的伤口，收回目光，然后又偷偷瞄一眼。

“看什么看。留着这些伤，怎么，准备到你教父面前去告状吗？”德拉科瞪了他一眼，收起药箱，“说吧，怎么回事。”

“就是我跟他玩不来打了一架......”哈利缩回手臂小声嘀咕。

“你打的？你一个人打的？你觉得我很好骗吗？”德拉科瞧了他一眼，“他一个12岁的学生，你这个六岁的小屁孩能推倒他？”

“多比......多比在担心波特先生出事，在旁边帮忙限制了诺特先生的自由......”小精灵战战兢兢地举起手。

“为什么打架？”德拉科右手攥拳撑着额角，居高临下的看着哈利，他猜西奥多大概是侮辱了哈利的母亲，像大部分纯血小孩那样。

“他说马尔福家是叛徒，是不能见光的老鼠，只能躲在下水道见不得太阳。”哈利低头闷声闷气地说。

德拉科以为自己的听力出问题了。

“什么？”

“他还说你就是一个仗着家族势力的胆小鬼。”

“因为这个？”德拉科神色复杂地瞧着哈利，“我以为你不喜欢我。”

“可是小天狼星说，你是我表哥！那我们是一家人，我可以不喜欢你，但是别人不可以！”哈利挥着小拳头义愤填膺的说，“而且我觉得你也没有小天狼星说的那么讨厌。”

德拉科屈起一根指节敲在他脑袋上。

“傻瓜。”他笑骂了一声。

家人吗？这些年一直困扰着德拉科的问题隐约找到了答案。

周末是卢平家孩子的生日，要论起来，尼法朵拉还是德拉科的表姐，虽然德拉科并不认，他对这俩人的婚姻向来表示不理解，但是哈利嚷着要去见泰迪，因为小天狼星再临出差前特意嘱咐过哈利，要去看那孩子。

德拉科只好带着哈利前往卢平的住所，他原本想着把哈利扔在那里自己就离开，等到了晚上再去接他回家，没想到小孩紧紧地攥着他的衣襟不放手。

“你不是跟韦斯莱家和卢平家关系都很好吗？”德拉科试图从小家伙手里把自己的衣摆抽出来。

“不行，乔治和弗雷德肯定又会捉弄我的。”哈利紧张地四下搜寻，他是真的很怕那对双胞胎，关键是每次他们都会和小天狼星一起研究出各种稀奇古怪的整蛊玩具，第一个实验对象，就是哈利和罗恩。

“所以你这是想让我当你的保镖？”

“你现在是我的监护人，你有义务保证我的安全！”小朋友仰起头，义正言辞的说。

“咻——啪！”一个小小的烟花忽然在两人身边炸开，落下漫天的金粉。德拉科下意识往后退了一步。

“噗通！”哈利攥着衣摆的手没松开，被带着向前一栽。

“你......没事吧。”德拉科反应过来，连忙把扑倒在地的小孩提起来，从外套口袋里拿出手帕，给他擦脸。不远处的门缝后面，躲着两个探头探脑的少年。

“乔治！弗雷德！”哈利注意到德拉科越过自己肩膀飘忽向后的目光，看见了躲在墙后的双胞胎，跳起来挣脱德拉科拉着他的手挥着拳头追过去，双胞胎看他没什么大碍，大笑着转身就跑。

德拉科面无表情的起身，看起来，某位小朋友已经不需要自己了。将手帕收起来，在原地踌躇了一会。

德拉科站在卢平的房子外面，看着空地发呆。他是不想进去这个房子，但是......唉，这个样子，果然还是没有办法将他就这么丢在这里啊。

“咦？德拉科？”身后的房门再次被推开，尼法朵拉抱着泰迪走出来，“我说哈利怎么一个人来了，你怎么在门口不进去？”

“嗯......”德拉科不知道该如何称呼面前这个人，表姐他是叫不出口，卢平夫人吗？这个辈分......

“别站在这了，你去看看哈利吧，他......”

“韦斯莱家那两个不知好歹的家伙又捉弄他了吗？”德拉科皱眉，打断了她的话。

尼法朵拉站在门口看着德拉科，没有马上回答他，随后笑起来，侧过身子。

“你自己进去看吧，我去仓库搬几张椅子，凳子不够用了。”

德拉科紧走了两步，走到尼法朵拉身边又停下步伐。

“要帮忙吗？”他生硬的问。

“不用，你进去照看哈利吧。”女主人笑着朝仓库的方向走过去。

推开房门，绕过屏风，走向餐厅，德拉科没想到出现在自己眼前的会是这么一幕。

哈利紧紧地抱着一张椅子，正在跟韦斯莱家的双胞胎对峙，中间站了个左右为难的小红毛，看起来想要劝架却又不知道从哪里下手。

“小哈利呀小哈利。”

“那个马尔福都不管你了。”

“说不定他都已经回到马尔福庄园跟别人约会去了。”

“你占个椅子，干嘛呢？”

双胞胎站在椅子两侧，正在一人一句逗弄着哈利。

“你们走开！这个椅子是留给德拉科的！”小家伙伸手去推蹭到身边来的不知道是乔治还是弗雷德，“说好的，谁先抢到算谁的！你们耍赖！”

“哈利，你别理他们，卢平夫人已经去搬椅子了，你这样会摔下来的。”罗恩站在一旁急得跺脚。

“不行！这是最后一张椅子！你们两别过来！”哈利被双胞胎惹急了，张嘴扑过去要咬扯在椅子上的手臂，乔治一缩手，哈利扑了个空摇摇晃晃地要摔下来。

“哈利！”罗恩叫起来。

乔治和弗雷德也吓了一跳，想去扶哈利，结果被哈利挥手挡开，小家伙还以为他们要争夺座椅呢，结果彻底失去重心往前栽下去，三个人摔做一团。

一个人影投在三人身上。

“德......德拉科！”哈利抬起头，虽然背着光看不清脸，但是与整间房子格格不入的繁琐服饰昭示着来的人是谁。

“怎么回事。”德拉科皱眉将摔在双胞胎身上的哈利抱起来。

“凳子！凳子！你坐！德拉科，那个凳子是我给你留的。”哈利忽然想起来，别过身子，想让德拉科坐椅子。

“你是刚才脑子摔坏了吗？为了一张椅子？命都不要了？”德拉科说不出为什么，只觉得心里一股邪火“腾”地窜上来，呵斥在自己怀里扭来扭去的孩子。

哈利愣住了。

“他还不是为了你！”罗恩窜到他跟前，对着他小腿踢了一脚，嚷嚷道，“你们马尔福都不是好东西！哈利为了给你留一张椅子！你还骂他！”

双胞胎也从地上爬起来，盯着德拉科。

德拉科斜了他们三个一眼，没说话，抱着哈利转身走出房间。

“你放我下来！”走到房间外面的空地上，哈利忽然缓过神来，在德拉科怀里挣扎起来。

“别动！摔下去了。”德拉科试图制止反抗自己的小孩，又担心小朋友真的摔下去，只好将他放在地上。

“你走！我不需要你照顾我！”哈利刚一沾地，扭身就往前走，背朝德拉科，气呼呼地嚷嚷，“你别管我！你回去你的破庄园！我自己会回布莱克老宅！”

“我现在是你的监护人。”德拉科冷着脸，对着气鼓鼓的背影说。

“谁稀罕！我讨厌你！”

“那你还帮我抢椅子？全屋子最后一张，哈？”

哈利不说话，只是憋着一股气背对着男人。身后安静了一会，接着响起一阵布料细细索索的摩擦声，哈利忍不住了，好奇地偏过头，想偷看一眼德拉科在干什么，一个柔软的东西贴到自己脸颊上，他下意识一伸手。

一只用手帕叠成的千纸鹤扇动翅膀停在他掌心。是刚才德拉科给他擦脸用的那块手帕。

“还气呢？”德拉科走上来，按住支棱在小脑袋上的一缕黑发。

“幼稚！”哈利嘟哝了一句，放开手，纸鹤又扑棱着翅膀飞起来，围在他身边飘来飘去。

“是挺幼稚的，正好适合你这个小屁孩。”德拉科用食指和中指掐了一把哈利还赌着气的小脸，“行了，别气了，一张椅子而已，犯不上那么拼命。”

“还不是为了你。”哈利抬头剜了男人一眼，这个人不领情就算了，还训斥自己。

“没有人值得你不顾自己的安慰去拼命，你要记得，永远保护好自己。”波特家族的血脉里是流着“舍己为人”的基因吗？德拉科眼神暗了暗。

纸鹤的“啪”掉在地上，哈利弯腰捡起来想还给德拉科。

“德拉科，哈利！准备开饭了！”不远处，尼法朵拉对着两人所处的方向喊了一声。

德拉科没有伸手接自己的手帕，弯腰抱起哈利朝房子走过去。

“送给你了。”德拉科看见哈利捧着手帕不知如何是好，“魔法叠的，不会散架，放口袋里吧。”

哈利歪着头看着德拉科，男人似乎还跟往常一样没什么情绪，却总觉得冷漠的表情上出现了一条细微的裂缝，冰川 底下数千米的地方也有可能流淌着无人所知的温泉呢？

所以他刚才是在担心自己吗？哈利靠在人肩膀上注视着手上的纸鹤，他和小天狼星很不一样呢。

也许，他也是爱自己的吧？哈利这样想。


End file.
